


Panic! at Watford

by SunnyMmtree



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alex Strangelove references, Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Crushes, Dancing, Dress Up, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Enemies to Friends, Gay Male Character, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not really though, One Shot, Panic! at the Disco References, Sexuality Crisis, SnowBaz, Vampires, Watford Eighth Year, enemies to friends to crushes, mentioned masturbation, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMmtree/pseuds/SunnyMmtree
Summary: If jacking off to vampires while listening to Panic! At The Disco was what made someone bisexual then Simon Snow seriously needed to reevaluate his sexual orientation.It's 8th year at Watford and Agatha has just broken up with Simon, now the famous trio's friendship is getting strained. Penny decides the best way to fix this is with a movie night where they watch popular movie "Alex Strangelove". The next night while they are at the annual halloween party a certain line pops into Simons head.The timeline change is that in 7th year the coven decided to replace the mage as headmaster of Watford with Mitali, so none of the craziness from 7th year happened. Simon still has his powers, Baz and Simon never got together, and him and Agatha dated until 8th year.





	Panic! at Watford

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot thats been sitting around taking up space on my computer so i posted it here! I really loved writing this and i hope you all love reading it!

Since Simon and Agatha had broken up, and she had all but thrown herself at Baz, Penny knew things were tense. Anyone with eyes knew things were tense. Simon would sit and glare while Agatha flirted with Baz, unsuccessfully but still flirted, and Agatha would ignore Simon at all costs. Penny was done with choosing between her two best friends, so she really tried to push the two of them together. This particular effort was a movie night, which admittedly was not her brightest idea.

The three of them were sitting shoulder to shoulder horizontally on Simon’s bed, Penny sandwiched between the two mildly hostile exs, in Simon’s room (which the girls were not supposed to be in). They had set up a computer (which technically they were not supposed to be using) across the room on Baz’s desk (which Simon was not supposed to touch), so that they could watch something called Netflix (which he had never heard of). Just to top the terrible situation off, Agatha was getting very annoyed at having to repeatedly explain exactly what Netflix was.

However, perhaps the worst part of the whole situation was that they were watching a teen movie called _Alex Strangelove_. The movie was great, but it was quite... graphic. Basically every scene was about sex, and losing virginity, which was awkward for the exs that barely kissed.

They made it about half way through the movie to the point where Alex came out to his best friend Dell as bi and Dell goes on a homophobic rant about how you can only be bi if you jerk off to vampires while listening to Panic! At the Disco. This rubbed Penny very much the wrong way.

Within minutes the movie was shut off and Penny was ranting at Agatha and Simon about how incorrect and bigoted that was. About how biphobia and bi erasure was real and everywhere these days. Honestly Simon wasn’t that bothered by the rant, he was just glad that the movie was turned off before they suffered through the inevitable awkward sex scene. However, Agatha looked about ready to die. Her nostrils were flared, one eye was twitching as she glared at the ceiling, and she was breathing hard through her nose. Simon just watched amusedly as she attempted to control herself.

When Penny made the segue from gay rights to inter-species relationships, Agatha knew there was no end in sight. She huffed and slumped her upper body onto Penny’s lap with a groan. Penny cut off her own words in the middle of a thought and looked down at her disgruntled friend.

"Penny, stop!” Agatha begged. “The movie was problematic we know! Let’s not let a bad movie ruin our fun, we still have a whole night ahead of us.” She was throwing her arms wildly above her head in an effort to make her point, and ended up yanking her own hair into knots. Penny looked a little frightened, but stopped talking none the less.

“So, what should we do with the rest of our Thursday?" Simon asked from his spot on the other side of Penny. In the beginning of the movie he had pulled his pillows onto his lap to try and shield him from the awkwardness, now they shielded him from an excited Penny slamming an arm out to get his attention.

“Let’s start our costumes for tomorrow!” Agatha and Simon both let out groans of annoyance. They should have figured that she had set up this hang out tonight just for the purpose of planning costumes.

Her answer was too quick and excited for it to be any other reason.

Tomorrow was the annual Halloween party. Every year Penny has made Simon dress up as a famous pair with her, until Agatha and Simon started dating. Once Agatha became a regular part of their group Penny fully incorporated (AKA forced) her into every single one of the group costumes.

First year it was cute and fun, Simon had never dressed up for Halloween before and doing it with Penny was exciting. Second and third year it was fine, by fourth year Simon was over it and Penny had to force him into his costume every year after that. Agatha agreed easier because she’d only been dressing up for 3 years, however she hated how ridiculous it made her look. She prided herself on her elegance, and dressing up as the three stupid mortals from some TV show about killing vampires was not exactly elegant.

“Ok Pen, what you thinking for this year?” Simon relented with a groan because inevitably he would have to dress up anyway, might as well go with it. Makes the experience less painful.

“Something cute this year please?” Agatha’s demand was ignored.

“How about we dress up as Crowley Merlin and Morgana!” Penny was bouncing in excitement throwing Agatha every which way.

“Penny no that’s so tacky!” Agatha drew out the ‘so’ making her sound like a whining toddler. Slowly she pulled herself off a giddy Penny and sat up so that her legs were crossed and she was resting her elbows on her knees. She had a grumpy look on her face which was just amplified by her disastrous hair.

“Yeah it’s a no from me.” Simon agreed. He knew he would wind up being Crowley, and he didn’t want to dress up like some crazy occultist.

Penny completely ignored Simon’s doubts and turned towards Agatha. She placed her hand on Agatha’s shoulder and moved closer to speak into her ear.

“You can be Morgana, Agatha!” She seemed to perk up at that. “You can wear a Victorian robe and pretty pendants, you’ll look amazing!” She actually perked up at that. Agatha was now sitting straight up and had a beaming smile on her face.

“Simon please! I can finally look good on Halloween!” Agatha pleaded. She threw her arms across penny to grab at Simons sleeve.

“Yeah Simon, please!” Penny mimicked Agatha’s whine and threw him her signature puppy dog eyes.

Simon hadn’t seen either of them so joyful since the beginning of 6th year. As much as he didn’t want to dress in baggy robes and scratchy hats he didn’t want to be the one to ruin the girls first good time in months.

“Fine, fine!” He threw his hands up in the air to feign annoyance. “But you have to be Crowley Pen.” Her excitement didn’t waver.

“Ok! I wanted to be Crowley, so much history behind his crazy!” _I should’ve known_ Simon thought as he rolled his eyes at his weird best friend.

Simon just sat back while the girls excitedly planned their costumes for tomorrow.

“There are some sheets I can use for my robes, and glitter glue for his signs…” “… Jewelry on such short notice! Do you think Trixie...” “… A tall witches hat! Like super stereotypical with…” “… triangles of…” “… braids?”

He couldn’t even tell who was saying what. He wanted to talk to them, get in on the fun of Halloween, but he didn’t know what Aleister Crowley looked like so he wasn’t sure how to help Penny, and Agatha was basically born to be regal powerful Morgana.

That left his own costume.

It was undoubtedly going to be a wreck.

He was probably going to show up to the party looking like a part-time birthday party magician, and then Penny and Agatha would roll their eyes pull him aside and somehow transform his trashy costume into a master piece of epic proportions. It would have secret pockets, cup holders, a wand holster, and would be flame retardant by the time they finished with him because that’s just who they were. Meaning they are absolutely spectacular at what they do.

Simon just sat back and felt bad for himself as his friends continued to screech and bounce around his room. As long as they were happy he was, so he plastered a smile on his face and pretended to be happy as he watched his best friends progressively get more excited.

That was until Baz entered the room.

He threw them a glare that said _I know exactly why you’re so happy and it’s absolutely disgusting_  and Agatha stopped in her tracks. Baz’s opinion meant the world to her and she could not have him thinking she was some silly little girl who got excited about dressing up.

“Snow why are,” he sent them a side-ways look, “they here?” He stood in the center of their room. He was a beacon of calm, cool, and collected in the chaos. His arms were crossed over his chest making his arms bulge, his hair was tied up in a ponytail showing off his devastatingly sharp features, and he was practically glowing (sweating). As he looked down at Simon who was sprawled across his bed his pale lips formed a smirk, and Simon couldn’t help but feel slightly intimidated.

He didn’t need Baz to know that though.

“Baz get off your high horse,” Simon slipped off his bed and to his feet so that he was now (almost) eye to eye with Baz, “they’re here because they’re my friends. What, you don’t know what friends hanging out looks like?” He tilted his chin down to meet Baz’s icy glare with his own.

They stayed like that, staring deep into each other’s eyes trying to make the other back off first. Simon could feel his jaw twitching with tension as he steeled his expression into one of utter disdain.

Baz broke first. He chuckled took a small step back so he could shift his body to look at Penny.

“Bunce how do you even get in here?” He looked menacing but there was a light teasing tone to his voice.

“That’s for me to know and for you to try to know Basilton.” With that she grabbed Agatha’s hand. “I think it’s time we go. See you tomorrow Simon.” She slightly pulled Agatha to the door and she blindly followed behind until she yanked Penny back and abruptly turned around.

“Baz will we see you tomorrow at the party?” She smiled sweetly at him, trying to appear girlish. Little did she know that girlish was the opposite of his type.

He scoffed and went over to take the computer off his bed. “No, I haven’t gone to that juvenile affair since fourth year.” Simon rolled his eyes at the use of juvenile in an actual sentence.

“You should come Baz, it is our last year. I’ll even save you a dance.” She said shyly as she pulled some loose strands of her white blonde hair behind her ears.

At this Simon sat up straight. He couldn’t have Agatha dancing with Baz, he was dangerous.

“Merlin and Morgana, Agatha no!” He didn’t exactly scream but it was loud and demanding.

Baz knew Simon was getting riled up, and he lived to see Simon out of control.

“In that case, I might just make an appearance. See you then Agatha.” He winked at her and moved so that she had to look directly up to meet his eyes. “Don’t forget your computer Bunce.” His eyes didn’t leave Agatha’s until Penny was dragging her out of the room and to the staircase.

Simon could swear that in that moment steam was coming from his ears. He barreled forward so that his chest brushed Baz’s arm as he turned.

“Baz, you better leave Agatha alone.” He stuck a finger out and pushed up against the taller boy’s chest.

“Or what snow.” He knocked Simons arm away and pushed past him. Baz hated being that close to Snow. He hated being so close that when they exhaled their breaths met in the middle and swirled together. It was too close, too intimate, and Baz could barely suppress the urge to pull Snow closer by his waist until their entire bodies touched, including their lips.

Simon grabbed Baz’s wrist this time to try and make him turn around but Baz ripped away from his grip. He still turned around and instead of keeping his distance, like he knows he should have, he got in Snow’s face.

“Snow don’t you dare touch me again.” Simon smirked.

“Or what.” He said back mocking Baz’s earlier question. “Don’t forget about the Anathema.” Their heated gazes met for another split second until Baz turned around and made his way to his wardrobe.

 _Crowley Snow_  Baz tried to calm himself down, just being that close to Simon as the boy’s magic leaked from his every pore electrified Baz.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Baz jerkily grabbed his clothes and stormed into the bathroom. He slammed the door and then rested his forehead on the cool wood surface of the door.

_Why do I do this to myself._

When Baz finished his shower, Simon was already asleep. He wasn’t being electrified anymore, now Simons magic was rolling from him like waves. Simon slept shirtless so as the boys magic soothed him to sleep like a lullaby Baz mentally cataloged the freckles and moles spanning his golden skin.

When Simon woke in the morning Baz was still asleep and his pale features were being illuminated by the morning sun.

 _Of course, he looks gorgeous when he sleeps_  Simon thought bitterly as he silently got ready for the day. He took a quick shower, threw on his uniform, and whished out of the room before Baz had even stirred.

When he made it to the dining hall there were a few people sitting around the room with their various cliques, all chatting excitedly about the party that night. He grabbed a plate and piled it high with as many sour cherry scones as he could without getting weird looks from his classmates.  
Absentmindedly he nibbled on a scone as he made his way to his usual table. He knew that Agatha and Penny would be joining him soon so he wasn’t worried but still, being alone made him antsy.

As he chewed he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to a certain roommate of his.

How could Agatha not see how dangerous he was.  _He’s literally tried to kill me on many occasions!_  He knew he was just riling himself up, and that he shouldn’t start off his day like that, but he couldn’t help it. Baz just got under his skin.

Penny slammed her hands on the table shocking Simon out of his thoughts. “Simon stop thinking about Baz!”

“Pen how did you-,” she held up her hand and cut him off, “-2 things get you this close to exploding first thing in the morning; one, not having sour cherry scones, and two, Baz. And you have a plate of scones.” She sat down across from him and stared at him pointedly.

“Ok fine I’ll stop.”

For the rest of the day he really tried to ignore Baz.

When he came into breakfast and winked at a blushing Agatha Simon bit his lip and looked away. When Baz whispered insults about his lack of skill in elocution he just ignored him and accidentally set a feather on fire. When he was mocking him to Niall and Dev he just balled up his fist and dug his nails into his palm.

The last straw was when Simon came back to the room as late as he possibly could and saw Baz trying to meticulously apply face paint.

Simon slammed the door with a huff. “Crowley Baz! Are you seriously coming tonight?” Baz turned around startled, and still smirked. Even though Simon caught him in the embarrassing situation Baz still had the audacity to act superior.

“Of course I am! I promised the lady a dance and it’s rude to stand up a beautiful girl.”  _Even if I prefer the beautiful boy she hangs out with._

“Baz, you have made fun of me for going to this for years!”

“Yes, and? Now I’m going so it’s cool again.” He smirked and used a little sponge to blend the white face paint so it wasn’t as dramatic. Simon rolled his eyes and glared at his reflection as he perfectly swiped black paint under his cheek bones, contouring them even more than they naturally were.

_He’s even perfect when it comes to face paint. If that were me I’d look ridiculous but he’s managed to make himself look even more attractive. It’s bloody annoying._

Baz caught him staring and coughed, interrupting Simon’s thoughts. Simon huffed and grabbed the bag Penny had given him off his bed.

This year Penny had caved and agreed to just put Simon’s costume together herself. She said it was easier than fixing the disaster he would put together himself.

“Fine I guess see you there.” He hurriedly opened and slammed the door and then leaned against it. He had to know what Baz’s plot was. Simon thought everything the boy did had an evil purpose, so why would him spontaneously deciding to go the party be any different.

 _He is planning to seduce Agatha so that he can convince her to go somewhere private with him. Then he’ll drink her blood._  Simon shook his head, he had to stop thinking about Baz.

Baz had already made him late to meet up with Penny and Agatha to get ready, so he pushed his infuriating roommate from his mind. As fast as he could go without actually running he went down the hall and then practically flew down the staircase.

They couldn’t meet in Simons room since it was early in the evening, so they would most likely be caught sneaking in. In order to avoid suspension, and in Penny’s case a grounding, they decided to meet out in the courtyard.

After what seemed like ages of searching he spotted Penny’s purple hair at the edge of the courtyard.

“Hey Pen, Aggie, sorry I’m late.” When he swept into his seat the girls barely looked up at him. They both mumbled ‘hey si’ but they were too busy trying to glue a felt triangle onto what appeared to be a bundle of sheets. “So, I see you guys started without me.” They both nodded and said nothing.

Agatha was holding the fabric tight as Penny made perfectly straight lines of glue. Slowly she lined up the triangle of felt and pressed it down lightly. As soon as the glue had set to their liking both girls let out a breath and turned towards Simon.

“Ok Simon, so we already made your cape and hat, you have those right?” Simon nodded and motioned to the bag next to him, “And as I can see you already have the right clothes on.” Penny waved her hand at his black jeans and matching t-shirt, “Now we just have to do your makeup!” Simon had not been fully engaged until that moment.

“My what?” The girls giggled and pulled out silver eyeliner pens.

“Nothing drastic we just wanted to put a fun modern spin on classic Merlin.”

“Yeah everyone associates him with stars right! So, we’re going to give you stars!” Simons head dropped the table and he groaned, but he knew it wasn’t really up for debate.

He sat up kept his eyes closed. “Ok girls let’s do this.”

Simon decided that he liked makeup. The girls had put a light dusty layer of black/grey eyeshadow around his brow bone, nose, and temples for a base. Over top of that they used metallic silver eyeliner to sketch out constellations, they even made one out of the freckles on his collarbone. He looked highly mystical with the whole ensemble. Stars covered his face, his cloak was blue crushed velvet, and his hat was a smaller less exaggerated version of a witch’s hat that sat right in the middle of his head nestled into his curls. (They kept squealing over how good he looked)

As the trio of famous mages made their way into the party they all got some serious looks, but almost every eye was drawn to Simon. Not only was it a silly costume idea, but he was freaking rocking it.

Baz could not keep his eyes off of Simon. He looked positively captivating, or maybe the alcohol was just getting to his brain.  _Both_  he thought to himself as Simon disappeared into the crowd.

The thing about the Halloween party is that it was very heavily NOT school sanctioned.

No matter how hard the school tried to shut it down the students found ways to keep it going. Years ago, after most of the student body had gotten locked out of the school, because they decided having it in the forest on the other side of the gate was a good idea, the parents all got mad because their children were unsafe. With parents yelling at him for endangering the lives of their children the Mage had no option but to let it happen on school grounds. If he tried to shut it down then the student body would just come up with riskier ways of partying. So as long as the student body kept it under control, one night a year the students of Watford were free to go as crazy as they pleased. So, they went crazy.

Well crazy to an extent, getting 12 year olds drunk was not something anyone wanted a part of. The kids who could drink (technically only the 8th years, but in practice the 6th, 7th, and sometimes the 5th too) usually stayed on the main floor since that was most of the partiers. Everyone was allowed to come, but the younger years usually didn’t, and those who did go stayed away from the drinking and headed up or down stairs to hang out and play games.

The main floor of whatever building they had taken over was filled with people, even though it was still fairly early in the night. Almost everyone had a drink in their hand whether they were just milling around talking or swaying to some normal pop song everyone was getting drunk.

The trio slithered their way through the crowd to where they knew the drinks were set up. They each grabbed a cup met eyes and threw back their first drink of the night. Quickly they refilled their cups one after the other before moving to the edge of the crowd to observe for a minute.

Suddenly they were swept away and were mixed in with the people on the dancefloor. Simon was ecstatic. He loved to dance, especially in such a huge crowd where he could dance but didn’t feel like anyone was looking at him.

He let his body move without thinking about it. He grabbed Penny’s hand and twirled her under his arm with a giggle. The three of them let loose and just jumped to the beat of the upbeat song.

After ten songs and four refills Simon needed to pee so he regretfully stumbled away from the dancing girls. He made his way down an emptyish hallway and finally found a sign pointing him in the correct direction of the toilets.

When he stumbled in he came face to face with Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Well face to back.

Baz was dabbing a wet paper towel to the neck of his shirt. “I guess using all the face paint had a down side.” Simon managed to get out through his laughs. Baz jumped at the voice and snapped his eyes up to meet Simon’s.

It was then that Simon realized what he was dressed up as. He had smudged white face paint on his skin giving his already pale skin a lighter complexion, there was grey around his eyes making him appear as though he was dead, his face and neck were impeccably contoured, and sticking out from his lips were two long shiny fangs.

 _He isn’t even trying to hide it_  Simon thought as he continued to examine Baz. He was just wearing simple black pants and a white button up that was open to right below his pecs. Simon basically ignored the rest of the ensemble and just focused on the transfixing fangs. He was so enthralled that he almost missed what Baz was saying to him.

“They messed up your constellations.” Baz turned around now so that they were facing each other.

“What?” Simon thought he looked amazing, and Baz saying he didn’t look right made him surprisingly sensitive.

“It’s just-,” Baz moved forward and pointed to his collarbone, “- the constellations on your face aren’t real, they used the wrong one on your collarbone, and they missed the ones on your arms.” Simon looked down at his body and examined his arms.

“Ah whatever it’s just a costume.” Baz could tell Simon was upset as they locked eyes, he spent enough time studying him to know.

“Want me to fix it?”  _BAZ NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING_

“Ok.” Simon looked up into Baz’s eyes and smiled lightly. Baz had never had that smile directed at him before, he almost swooned but he wasn’t quite drunk enough to let that pass. Simon pressed a thin silver pencil into his hand and he knew he was supposed to move now but he just held Simon’s gaze.

“Baz are you gonna do it?” Baz could feel an impossible blush rising to his cheeks and thanked the gods that he had covered his face in face paint.

Slowly he uncapped the pencil and lightly pushed Snow’s cape off his shoulder. He wiped away the attempted constellation and got to work. He had been wanting to do this for years so when Baz finally got to trace along all of the freckles on Simon’s neck he took his time. He made sure all the lines were straight and that he outlined the freckles enough that they looked like stars. Finally, he was done and pulled away.

His hands trembled as he lightly grabbed at Simon’s arm and traced another constellation on his inner arm. Once he started he couldn’t stop, it was like he was addicted to touching Simon and leaving something that was his own on the boy’s skin.

Simon was holding his breath. For some reason, every time Baz’s hands grazed his own skin a trail of fire followed. Not painful fire, it was just enough heat and electricity to make his skin tingle all over. If he wasn’t holding his breath who knows what kind of sounds would have fallen from his lips.

When Baz withdrew his hands, and stood up straight to look into Simon’s wide eyes Baz almost let out a whimper at how dazed Simon looked from his touch. Simon almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

The two held eye contact until Baz was so sucked into their moment that he completely forgot about the pencil in his hand. It clattered to the ground, it was a small sound but it was enough to drag them from their trances.

“Um here’s your pencil,” he quickly bent down to get the pencil, “I should-uh-probab-probably get out there.” Baz shoved it at Simon and raced from the bathroom as fast as his feet could take him.

As soon as the door closed he leaned his back against it and took a deep calming breath. He had to get as far away from Snow as possible.

He got back onto the dancefloor in record time and was almost lost in the crowd when he felt someone grab his hand. He looked down at the person who had grabbed him and was met with clear blue eyes and pale blonde hair  _Of course Agatha ruined my get away plan_.

 

“I think it’s time I gave you that dance right.” She fluttered her eyelashes innocently and dragged him closer to her and Penny.  _Snow is going to come looking for them_. He knew he needed to go but Agatha had wrapped her arms around his neck and her body was close enough to his that she was effectively trapping him between herself and the man behind him.  _Might as well._

He wrapped his arm around her waist and started to sway to thank God, a slower song. If it was faster and she expected them to grind it was just not going to happen. He was just starting to get comfortable with the dance when Agatha was ripped from his arms, and straight into the arms of a fuming Snow.

“Agatha, he is literally dressed like a vampire can’t you see that he’s dangerous!”

“Simon relax get off me!” She pushed at his chest and moved so that she was dancing with Penny again. “He’s not dangerous get over yourself!”

Simon turned to look at Baz with fire in his eyes. Baz just laughed, he was used to this side of Simon.

“Yeah Simon, relax.” Baz moved closer so that he could reach out and touch his face if he was inclined. Without his brains permission, his hand reached out and grabbed Simon’s. “I’m here to have a good time just like everybody else.” He started to sway and pulled at Simon’s arm so that he was swaying now too.

Simon could still feel the electricity left by Baz’s fingers coursing through his body, so dancing with Baz, no matter how awkward, put him into overload. His whole body felt like it was being awakened for the first time, and he just wanted to touch Baz more. Somewhere in his drunk brain he was ok with giving into his bodies whims.

He started walking backwards towards Penny and Agatha and pulled Baz with him. Slowly the four of them started to dance together.

“I guess tonight is a truce.” Simon said with a smile over towards Agatha. She let herself look relieved for a second before letting out a shout of glee and knocking back the rest of her drink.

Simon felt Baz let go of his hand and tried to not miss him. With Baz gone he had full reign of his body again, so he started dancing again, just how he liked.

Suddenly he felt a hand wrapping around his hip from behind. Simon spun around to meet Baz’s eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

“I got us both refills.” He was holding two red solo cups; one in his hand, the other tucked into his arm.

Simon giggled and shifted closer to Baz so that their bodies were touching. He looped his arm with Baz’s and delicately took the cup from his arm.

“Thanks.” Simon drank the drink once again in one smooth gulp before dropping the cup to the ground and forgetting about it.

When he focused back on Baz he saw something he was not expecting. Baz had his head tilted back and was swaying sensually to the loud bass-heavy song as he nursed his beer. His hips were swiveling in every direction and his other hand was tugging the loose strands of his dark hair back from his face. It was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen.

The song was intoxicating them just as much as the alcohol, they could feel the sensuality in their bones. Unconsciously Simon reached up and twirled his finger in the long ebony locks. Apparently, he had wanted to do that for a while. Simon slowly dragged his body closer to Baz’s. Baz latched his hands to Simon’s hips.

Suddenly their foreheads were meeting and the two were swirled into their own world as the song died out in the background.

The two were thrust apart when the unmistakable techno beat of Panic! At The Disco filled the room. Baz came alive. He knew every single word to the song and it showed. His body anticipated the sudden tempo changes and when the hits of the song were coming Simon could tell because Baz would stop dancing for just a second and then would harshly jerk back into his craze of jumping swaying and grinding. He took back what he thought earlier, this was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

He had never seen Baz so utterly free and happy.

At the end of that song which he learned was called ‘This Is Gospel’ he snuck away under the guise of getting more drinks. What Simon really did was find Dev. Dev was chosen to be in charge of music this year, and was drunk enough to give Simon complete control. Quickly he pulled up Spotify and put Panic! At The Disco on shuffle.

When he got back to Baz the boy had completely forgotten about drinks and was dancing as well as a drunk person can to another song that he knew every lyric of. At some point his shirt had come completely unbuttoned and his pale well defined chest was on display as he contorted his body to match the beat and sometimes the obscure words of song after song.

He looked absolutely gorgeous, and he made Simon feel things he had never felt in his entire life. Simon tried to store these images and feelings in him for the next day when he was sober and could appropriately react.

Somewhere in his drunk brain sober Simon spoke up.  _If jacking off to vampires while listening to Panic! At The Disco was what made someone bisexual then I seriously needed to reevaluate my sexual orientation._

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Strangelove is 100% not homophobic it's an amazing movie the mentioned line is problematic but it's at the beginning of the movie and is just supposed to show the prejudice against bi people but it's remedied. As soon as I heard the line though i thought of simon and baz because vampires and simon loooves his vampire and we all know it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
